Whistle While You Work (Olivia version)
Later on, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle parted the branches to reveal a little cottage. "Oh! It's adorable! Just like a dollhouse." Olivia squealed before she walked over a log and quickly crossed a bridge with several other Pokémon following her. Olivia abruptly stopped at the house. She wiped a window with her hand and peered in. Pikachu did the same, only using its tail instead. Olivia looked shocked. She turned to the Pokémon and said, "Ooh, it's dark inside." Then she knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. "Guess there's no one home." She opened he door and slowly tiptoed inside. "Hello? May I come in?" She snuck in the rest of the way before shushing the Pokémon. Squirtle was the last to enter the cottage. Then Olivia walked past a staircase and turned around in a full circle before crying out, "Ooh!" Startled, the Pokémon ran outside, knocking over the poor little Squirtle. Olivia sat in a little chair. "What a cute little chair!" The Pokémon slowly retrned from outside. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children, and from the look of that table, seven untidy little children." She stood up and walked over to a small table. She noticed a pickax stuck in the table. "A pickax? A stocking too!" She lifted a striped stocking up off the pickax before setting it back on its handle. Then Olivia took the lids off the pot and pulled out a shoe. "And a shoe!" Pidgeot and Pidgeotto wolf-whistled disapprovingly. Pidgey did the same, only in a high-pitched tone. "And just look at that fireplace!" Olivia walked over to the fireplace and wiped her fingertip across the mantle in the manner of an army sergeant. "It's covered with dust!" She blew some dust off the mantle, causing Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu to sneeze. Olivia looked around the room with the Pachirisu tugging onto some cobwebs. "And look! Cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my!" Then she walked over to a small sink with dirty dishes piled up like a mountain so high. "What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom!" Olivia exclaimed. Sure enough, a broom was covered in cobwebs. Olivia looked around her disapprovingly. "Why, they've never swept this room! You'd think their mother would..." She paused and gasped in worry. "Maybe they have no mother." A Deerling and a Stantler shook their heads. "Then they're orphans! That's too bad." The Deerling nuzzled the Stantler before it licked the Deerling. Then Olivia had a remarkable idea. "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they'll let me stay." Olivia handed her coat, hat, and scarf to some Taillows, who hung it on a hook. Then, she pointed to Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, saying, "Now, you wash the dishes." She pointed to Pichu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile near the staircase. "You tidy up the room." To Plusle, Minun, Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip, she said, "You clean the fireplace." Olivia finished as she grabbed the cobweb-coated broom, "And I'll use the broom." Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot began to tweet as Olivia started to sing again. Olivia: Just whistle while you work Pikachu: Pika, pika, pikachu Olivia: And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charmander started clearing the table. They placed some dishes on the Squirtle's back while Olivia swept the floor. Olivia: So hum a merry tune It won't take long When there's a song To help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom The Stantler dusted the chair with its tail. Olivia: Is someone that you love And soon you'll find You're dancing to the tune The Deerling was licking the plates clean until Olivia caught it. "Oh! No, no, no, no! Put them in the tub!" Olivia: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work So, the Pachirisu pushed the dishes into the sink. The sound of breaking dishes was heard. The Deerling started pumping water into the sink. Plusle and Minun were sweeping dust under a rug, leaving a lump. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" Olivia called to them, "not under the rug!" So, the Plusle and Minun swept into a mouse hole. The dust came back out quickly as a Jiminy Cricket angrily came out. "Pokémon! Hmph!" Later, Olivia cleaned a very strange-looking pipe organ and shook some dust out of the cloth and out the window. The Raichu had been dusting with its tail and saw her do this. It shook its tail out the window and before sneezing. The Pachirisu twirled a cobweb up in its tail. The Pichu saw that and tried to copy it, only to get stuck in a spiderweb and end up falling into a blue sock. Through all of this, Olivia was still singing. Emolga tried to roll a spiderweb into a ball. A spider named T.R. Chula came out and scared it. Several Starlys dropped yellow flowers into a blue vase that was now it the middle of the table and then poured water onto them. Olivia and several other Pokémon covered a Venusaur with dirty laundry. The poor Venusaur tried to walk out the door and stumbled, but it finally made it to a pool of water, where Chikorita, Treecko, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Totodile, and Mudkip were washing clothes with a washboard, rocks, and a Blastoise's stomach. The Starlys twirled the shirts dry and hung them on the line to dry by tying them in knots. Olivia: So whistle while you work Pikachu sang along as Olivia swept the porch, still singing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake